reconciliation ENG
by junon2
Summary: reconciliation of Asuran and Cagalli in the 39th phase of Destiny.lemonish and oneshoot


**Reconciliation**

Author: junon2/cagallifangirl

Paring: Asuran Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha

Rating: M (for adult)

Genre: romance

Disclaimer: All of characters and place own at the creator of Gundam Seed (Fukumada?!), except the story what I own.

Summary: reconciliation of Asuran and Cagalli in the 39th phase of Destiny.

Warning: it's a lemon (or lemonish) and only a lemon (it's my first time well first time I write a lemon for a lemon, euh I understand me LoL … I become perverse I think LoL) so like my other fic are rating M I say for person who are minimum 16 years. It's a one-shoot.

Author's note: I don't see Destinyso sorry for the possible incoherence. It's a fanfic based on a mini BD, if you want it ask me by review or MP. If you read it, you can let a review to give me your opinion smile. I accept the positives remake and the criticism, but not the hurtful or bad words, meaning flames.

I think my French version is better, if you can understand French, read it and **sorry for the faults, but English it's not my mother tongue**. **Don't make review for say that to you ****I KNOW IT!**

I search a beta reader please…

For my dearShinobiXxXGaara (youtube) -

Good read !

* * *

**Reconciliation**

**POV Cagalli**

« I sit at his back since 2 hours to listen him talk … I want to know that I must do or say to be forgiven … Asuran tell me everything without an exception i think. I tall me too Meyrin that he loves like a little sister … and he asked my forgiveness for all. And I forgive him! How can't I forgive him when I was afraid for him? I love him … so much that sometimes its hurt me! I turn my head and I see that the Commander la Fraga sleeps well I think since his hanging are closed. A look at the clock taught me that it's 12. 30 p.m. I let go of Asuran's hand and I prepare me to leave the infirmary.

«It's time for me to leave you … you must be tired… » I say diverting my eyes. I don't want to leave him I would just stay here near him, sleep against him … I need his presence against me to be sure not lost him. I feel a light pressure on the low of my sleeve which forces me to reporter my surprise glance on him. His cheeks are a little red.

«I love you Cagalli … I missed you horribly since this all time » he confess me with a blush.

«I missed you too … You don't know at which point I'm worried for you! » I say him my cheeks burning at new.

«Forgive me … I was stupid … I would sincerely that you forgive me… » he murmurs looking me in the eyes. I watch him a little surprise.

«Idiot! You're in live … it's sufficient … » I say to him, staring wide-eyed «I love you Asuran… » he gives me a beautiful smile.

«Come near please. » he asks me.

I am a little surprise by his ask but I comply and I lean toward him. He passes a hand behind my head and attracts me at him. Our lips meet for the first time since many months. It's only a sweet and loving kiss but it spoils me more than a gift. I close my eyes and I savour this sweet moment. He breaks the kiss but he refuses to let me go of. His lips kiss my cheek.

«Can I say you something? » he asks me at my ears.

«Yes, you can … of course… » I tell him a little absent-minded by his breath which teases my skin and makes me blush.

« … I want make love to you … » he whispers. I raise my head with red face and surprise by his confession. Asuran changed … before he never dares to ask this.

«Asuran, euh I … » I mumble always. I don't know what answer at him. Truly I want be his but I don't think the time is good for that. He is injured and at the infirmary. And then, it's not an appropriate place to make this kind of action. Of course it will not be our first time in fact the second time … but the last time the things are very different … The situation is embarrassing.

«What ? You don't want … I can understand it's nothing… » he says me after few minutes in the silence and diverting his eyes. He is embarrassed by his request.

«It isn't that … we aren't alone … » I murmur with a look at the other couchette.

Asuran sit down on the bed it seems don't suffer of his injuries. He looks to at the other couchette. The hangings prevent us to see the occupant. I watch him at new. He has the red cheeks. He is more attractive like that. How can I do not want him ? How can I resist at him ?

«He sleeps. If we don't make noise he doesn't notice it. » Asuran says me a little surer and the eyes shining of desire.

«Hue, yes … maybe … but you're injured and you need some rest. » I tell him my last argument.

«Why don't you say simply that you don't want it? You can see that my injuries don't hurt me. And the only thing that I need it's you! I just need your presence … I just want do one with you. » he says me with a disappointed smile.

«I never said that I don't want it! » I tell him frustrated that he thinks it.

I lean over and I put my lips on his. He answers at my kiss and his tongue glides on my lips drawing them with application. I give in his request and I open partly my mouth letting his tongue meets mine. Our kiss becomes more intimate and deep. I feel Asuran to glide his hand around my waist ant to attract me on the bed. I don't resist at him. He breaks the kiss when he makes breathless like me. He closes the hanging and he passionately kiss me at new since his hands open my jacket and my pants.

One of his hands caresses my flat stomach when his lips slide in my neck. I lean the head on the side to give him a better entry. I slide my hands in his silky hairs and I massage a little his nape. I bit my lips to prevent me to moan while his hand goes in my chest and he massages my right breast. I take again his lips with desire and I ask the entry of his mouth. Our tongues dance together since a long time while Asuran passes his hands in my back to open my bra. Our lips break out. I take off my jacket and I let Asuran remove my bra showing my naked chest. I cross my arm modestly in front of my chest, my cheeks are red. He smiles and he uncross slowly my arm watching my breasts. He kisses my lips and then he slides his in my neck letting a trail of sweet and ephemeral kiss. He runs down until my chest and he starts to suck ant to tease with his tongue my left breast while his hand caresses my other breast.

I slide my hands towards the low of his T-shirt and I force him to remove it. My eyes glance on his sculpted and white chest. I let my hands brush against his soft skin and I take again his lips. Involuntary I shove him and we finish lying down on the bed. I am above him, his legs are between mine. Our skins go into contact and this makes me shiver. I appreciate this soft contact, I feel calm by his presence, by our physical contact. Our lips break and I tease him running my lips towards his chest that I cover with my sweet kiss and caress. I feel his hand playing with my hair.

Next I go up to hi slips that I kiss at new with desire. His hands caress my body until my pants. He removes the rest of my clothes before to undress him at his turn. Our lips brush against while he reserves our position to find him above me. He moves away me and his eyes slowly slide on my naked body caressing each part of my skin. He leans until mi lips and He looks me in the eyes.

« You're so beautiful … my princess » he murmurs before to kiss me at new.

We kiss and caress each other since few minutes discovering slowly the body of other. Ours moans are more frequent although suppressed at the maximum. I lost the notion of time and space, all that I can fell it's his slowly and soft gesture; his loving kiss; his skin against mine … It doesn't exist nothing outside us, our contact. I feel him to slide between my legs taking a comfortable, position for us. He stops a little his caress to look me in the eyes, his glance troubled by the desire.

«I love you, Cagalli » he says me with a soft smile.

«I love you too… » I answer him with a beautiful smile.

He leans and he kisses softly my lips before to start again his sweet tortures. I understand after a long time that he unites us. We are one … one and only one. I moan a little louder and he kisses me to cover the noise. We stay the long minute without moving; only savouring our intimate union. Asuran takes again my lips when he starts the light movements which make me moan. He moans too and our kisses don't suppress totally our noise. I pass my arm around his neck to make deeper our kiss and instinctively I cross my legs around his waist. After a certain time I feel our body to contract and I whisper his name before to lose the notion that it surround us. »

**

* * *

****POV Mwu La Fraga**

«I open my eyes and I look the ceiling of my couchette. A fin stripe of light caresses my face but I don't think that it's it which wakes up me! It needs more to wake up me. I mutter unhappy by this forced waking. I did a so beautiful dream … But what did it wake up me? I sit on my bed and I lean against the wall.

I hear a light noise which gains my attention. What is that? The boy must do a nightmare or suffer of his injuries to moan while in his sleep… an other moan resound in the room more high-pitched than the first noise… poor boy … Hue, wait a minute my dear it isn't the hurtful moan this! Or I don't know the subject! And then I can make out a difference in the moans. The emitted and lightly suppressed noises are larger and they don't control. He doesn't … do him? I open my hanging to see …

I can't see the occupant because the hangings are closed but I notice two foot's pair. I stare wide-eyed it seems that the Princess and the Pilot reconcile in a physical way! If the girl is Cagalli! I will never imagine this coming form they! It's true they are shy and that they seem to be in disagreement. I don't know that they said but the meeting become torrid I think …

Although I must admit that they must wait before to make love together. No but and the other respect? They woke up me without consideration with their moan of pleasure. And then they make love in a public place, an infirmary! But someone can enter her and see them! We don't do this kind of things in public when we have a minimum of education and especially when we have their row … Ah this young people, they survive at a war and they are considered like an hero and they think that all is permit to them! Which youth!

…

Why did Murrue refuse to pass the night with me? »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« I watch Cagalli … she lays down against me and she has a beautiful smile. I feel better with her in my arms, pressed against me. I take back my breath. I'm the happiest man on the world if I can have her like that against me for eternity. I tend to my hand to brush aside few locks of her eyes and I take the opportunity to caress her cheek. Her skin is soft and silky under my finger. I smile at her. I missed her so much and to know her so far and in danger tormented me. I regret sincerely to leave for the Plants and to abandon her when she had needed me. But now that she forgives me and that we are together at new I will never leave her…

«Cagalli, promise me to marry me when the war will finish …I never want risk to lose you… » I murmur before to kiss her soft lips.

«Yes, I do… promise… I never want to separate of you … » she answers me when I finish the kiss.

She snuggles up to me and she put down a hand on my heart. She closes her eyes and she starts to doze. I put the cover on us. After I hug her more against me and I hide my nose in her hair. I close my eyes, tired but happy … I start to sleep…»

**

* * *

****The end **

Oh my god, 3days for translate it Thanks to read it

Well I know it's not a good translation… But if you finish my fic it's that you understand my story, isn't it? Well, not review to say I'm bad in English or I need practice English … I know it! For information, I only use English on Youtube and when an English friend asks me to translate a story … thanks to understand me this time -

Hope you like it, you can write a review or ask me the BD I'll send it to you if you give me your e-mail Hope you like my little fic and remember I don't see Destiny

Good day

Junon2


End file.
